Particular embodiments generally relate to gaming and, more particularly, game functionality for providing gaming machines with multiple personalities and a bonus attract mode.
Gaming establishments, such as casinos, are always attempting to attract more players to their establishments. For example, gaming establishments mail promotions to players with offers that are designed to get the player to come to the casino and require that the player travel to the gaming establishment to receive the offer.
The gaming establishments hope the player comes to the gaming establishment to collect the offer and then continue to stay to spend more money on different services (e.g., gambling, food, etc.). In some cases, however, the player may collect the offer, but not stay very long. Also, some players simply ignore the offers that are received in the mail because the offer itself is not worth the effort required to travel to the gaming establishment.
Gaming promotional offers are sent from a system external from the game, such as the hotel management system or from the player tracking system, and may cover a wide range of promotions, such as free play on any gaming machine to a free night stay at the gaming establishment's venue. The promotional offers are also established ahead of time to lure high quality players to play at a particular venue during a specific time interval or event. This system attempts to lure the player back to the gaming establishment after the player has left, which may make it harder to get the player back to the gaming establishment to take advantage of the promotion. Thus, promotions may need to be very attractive to the player and may increase costs to the gaming establishment because of what the promotion needs to offer.